narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coral Palm
Nin or Tai Why is this Ninjutsu and not Taijutsu? I mean, he punches the enemy. Punching = Taijutsu. Seelentau 愛議 22:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Lighting Cutter is a ninjutsu, yet it's a hand thrust. Omnibender - Talk - 22:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Seelentau, do you really think that creating coral on contact is a taijutsu? I doubt that the main point about this technique is the physical strike itself.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I'' think we've another Nintaijutsu here. But as long as we don't know more about that, it's fine if this stays as Ninjutsu^^ Seelentau 愛議 09:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) UNS3 So, in the jinchuriki trailer for UNS3, one of Yagura's combos in human form involves some hits with the staff, throwing a water mirror like a disk, and ends with coral throwing the opponent upwards. It's not Coral Palm per se, but definitely something that involves it. Should we list this in that game already or wait until something more like what was shown in the manga appears? Omnibender - Talk - 01:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I take it as a related technique. When i saw it i knew that someone would mention it. I think it'd be best 'ta wait 'til the game comes out and we can get a name for it (hopefully). (talk) 02:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :Maybe we shoud list it now (as unnamed) and when we get the name (if we get it) then all we will have to do is change the name. For the name, I suggest '''Coral Reef'.--Omojuze (talk) 22:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, no. One of the screenshots of gameplay footage from videos that came out today was clear enough to make out the kanji. We probably won't get the name of the several combos, like I'm trying to get in a forum about video game jutsu, but for his general purpose jutsu, the kanji is different. I could make out three of the four kanji. I already left a link for Seelentau. Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) viz manga the viz name is coral palm, not coral fist. volume 60 pg19--J spencer93 (talk) 06:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Coral Creation Since it seems there is coral in Isobus Water RS, just like we have a general page for Kokuos Steam, Saikens Acid, and Chomei's Scale Powder, should there be a general Coral Creation page? Yagura uses different coral jutsus in video games anyways, and we basically used Storm 3 to judge that CHomeis SP is a Tailed Beast Skill so I think this would be pretty valid. --RexGodwin (talk) 04:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :There are no corals in that Rasen Shuriken, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see coral in the RS, either, but still I agree with the coral creation page. We don't know if it is a tailed beast skill or Yagura's hiden, but still there are at least three techniques that involves coral creation, so it could be worth a page. Gilgamesh85 (talk) 08:13, August 10, 2014 (UTC) It is Tailed Beast Skill; all the Jinchuriki Edos used TBS in their V2 forms. Cat Claws, Coral, Lava, Horn Breaking, Acid, and Bug Bite.--RexGodwin (talk) 10:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :There was no coral. I'm just an idiot and looked at the water Rasenshuriken in one panel, then mistook the acid one for it in the next.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:13, August 10, 2014 (UTC)